cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Felissa Rose
|luogo di nascita = Greenwich Village |data di morte = |luogo di morte = |sepoltura = |padre = |madre = |coniuge 1 = Bill Primaverra (1997-2001) |coniuge 2 = Deron Miller (2004-) |figli = Bianca, Lola e Thomas Miller }} Felissa Rose è un attrice statunitense, famosa per aver interpretato il serial killer cinematografico Angela Baker nei film Sleepaway Camp e Return to Sleepaway Camp. Biografia Giovinezza Felissa Rose è nato al Greenwich Village, New York ed è cresciuta crebbe a Woodbury, Long Island. Carriera All'età di tredici anni ha recitato nel film thriller/horror Sleepaway Camp nel ruolo dell'assassina Angela Baker. Per la sua interpretazione, Felissa è divenuta celebre in tutto il mondo. Non poté recitare nei due sequel del film in quanto all'epoca frequentava la New York University nella Tisch School of the Arts. Dopo l'università è tornata a recitare in alcuni film come Zombiegeddon, Nikos e Sludge. Ha recitato anche in due film del regista italoamericano Dante Tommaselli: Horror e Satan's PlaygroundBloody Disgusting – Interview Satan's Playground: Star Felissa Rose. In aggiunta Felissa co-presentò nel 2005 la Village Halloween Parade a New York con le scream queen Debbie Rochon e Raine BrownThe Terror Trap: That Girl from Camp Arawak: Felissa Rose. Ebbe anche un cameo nel film Return to Sleepaway Camp, dove riprese il ruolo di Angela BakerFelissa Rose interview – "Angela" from SLEEPAWAY CAMP. Vita privata Il 5 luglio 1997 Felissa Rose ha sposato Bill Primaverra, dal quale ha divorziato il 14 dicembre 2001. Il 17 ottobre 2004 si è sposata con Deron Miller, cantante e chitarrista della band CKY. I due hanno tre figli: Bianca, Lola e Thomas. Filmografia ]] '']] '']] *Sleepaway Camp'' (1983) *''La notte che non c'incontrammo'' (The Night We Never Met1993) (non accreditato) *''Birds of a Feather'' (2000) Cortometraggio *''Horror'' (2002) *''Grandma's Secret Recipe'' (2002) Cortometraggio uscito direttamente in home video *''Corpses Are Forever'' (2003) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Nikos'' (2003) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Scary Tales: The Return of Mr. Longfellow'' (2003) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Zombiegeddon'' (2003) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Brothuh of Cerebral Print'' (2004) Cortometraggio *''A Cerebral Print Halloween Special'' (2004) Cortometraggio *''Dead Things'' (2005) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Cerebral Print: The Secret Files'' (2005) *''Slaughter Party'' (2005) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Dead Serious'' (2005) *''NYC Halloween Parade'' (2005) Film TV *''New York's Village Halloween Parade 2005'' (2005) Film TV *''Evil Ever After'' (2006) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Satan's Playground'' (2006) *''Under Surveillance'' (2006) *''Sludge'' (2007) *''Trite This Way'' (2007) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Dead and Gone'' (2008) *''Psycho Sleepover'' (2008) *''Return to Sleepaway Camp'' (2008) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Hotdog Casserole'' (2008) *''Deadly Little Christmas'' (2009) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Destination Fame'' (2009) Uscito direttamente in home video *''Caesar and Otto's Summer Camp Massacre'' (2009) *''Silent Night, Zombie Night'' (2009) *''The Perfect House'' (2010) *''Dahmer vs. Gacy'' (2010) *''Shy of Normal: Tales of New Life Experiences'' (2011) *''Breath of Hate'' (2011) *''Poe'' (2012) *''Dropping Evil'' (2012) *''Caesar and Otto's Deadly Christmas'' (2012) *''Aliens vs. A-holes'' (2012) *''Sleepaway Camp IV: The Survivor'' (2012) (filmati di repertorio) Note Rose, Felissa